Non-explosion proof, gas fired, catalytic heaters are typically used for camping or indoors to provide heat to a room as well as for industrial applications for curing paint, powder, glue, etc.
Explosion proof, gas fired, catalytic heaters are typically used for freeze-up protection in areas where hazardous compounds may be present. They are widely used in the oil and gas industry for providing heat to a room or equipment (e.g. pressure regulators) as well as in various industrial processes such as curing solvent based paint. Explosion proof, gas fired, catalytic heaters are designed to work in atmospheres of petroleum products including oil vapours, natural gas, ethane, propane, butane, methanol, ethanol, and other compounds without igniting those vapours or liquids. Catalytic heaters typically comprise of a catalyst pad, a heat source for activating the catalyst pad and a fuel source for combustion on the activated catalyst pad.
Existing explosion proof, gas fired, catalytic heaters typically require the use of electrical elements as the heat source to provide the necessary activation energy for the catalyst pad. Once the catalyst pad is preheated to its activation temperature (minimum temperature requirement), catalytic combustion is initiated upon the introduction of fuels such as natural gas, methane, propane and/or other suitable hydrocarbons. This catalytic reaction then self propagates across the surface of the pad. This process usually takes from 10 to 30 minutes.
One drawback with existing explosion proof, gas fired, catalytic heaters is that the current technology for start-up of the heater is dependent on an outside electric power source such as power grids or automotive batteries to provide the energy flux for the electrical elements used to initiate start-up. The development of a heater that is independent of these power systems is particularly attractive.
Another drawback with the existing explosion proof, gas fired, catalytic heaters is that the start-up time is too long, particularly in low temperatures.
One method to reduce start-up time is the use of a blow torch (open fire) in certain instances to initialize catalytic reaction. However, this method increases the risk of injury or danger and is not allowed in hazardous locations. As such, catalytic gas fired heaters are primarily initiated with imbedded electrical element technology.
A need therefore exists to provide a catalytic gas fired heater which overcomes or mitigates at least one of the drawbacks outlined above or recognized in the industry.